


the sweet heat of your breath

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Sensation Play, Smut, and other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: Phil takes his mouth with a gentle determination, kissing him soft and deep. The usual sharp urgency of lust has given way for something dreamy that thickens the air, making their movements languid and slow. Dan feels himself going pliant as he sinks into the mattress, Phil making his way down his body. His slender hands are stroking over him, caressing his chest and arms before he sits back and pulls away.“Ready?”Phil wants to try something new and Dan's more than willing to play.





	the sweet heat of your breath

 

“Phil, why is there porn open on my laptop...again?”

Dan exhales in amused frustration as he eyes the scene frozen on the screen. It's not the most explicit porn he's seen, it's a little more tasteful than some of the other things they've watched, but it's obviously something Phil wanted him to see. So he settles back and presses pause, watching as the action resumes.

So far there has been nothing terribly interesting to see and he's not sure what Phil is getting at with this. Blindfolds? Done that already and enjoyed immensely. He doesn't see any restraints, so it's not a bondage thing, though that might be fun. He loses himself in thoughts of Phil helpless beneath him, long limbs stretched out and tied down, before the action on the screen picks up and captures his attention.

And oh, now he understands what Phil wants him to see. He tips his head as he continues watching the video, focused on the things scattered around the bed and the obvious enjoyment on the face of the receiving partner. His cock thickens as he listens to the breathless moaning coming from his speakers before he closes the lid of his laptop to go in search of Phil. He finds him in the bedroom, propped against the headboard with a book in his hands. Phil quirks an eyebrow at him as he shuts the door behind him, stripping off his shirt as he crosses the room.

“Your fault,” Dan says as he grabs Phil by the ankles and tugs, pulling him to lay flat on the bed. Phil laughs up at him as Dan covers his body with his own, then puts his mouth to good use. And with the video and thoughts of handcuffs in mind, he proceeds to enthusiastically fuck Phil into the mattress.

**

They're both sweaty and breathless after, their bodies limp and spent. Phil's head is resting on his chest, and he's playing with Dan's hand, stroking the fingers with his own. Dan's other hand is cupping the back of Phil's head, twirling the hair at the nape of his neck, when Phil finally gathers up the courage to ask.

“So, um, what did you think? Did you like it?”

The tips of his ears are pink from embarrassment, and he's tripping over his words. This is why he leaves videos up for Dan, still too shy to ask directly for the things he wants to try in bed. This reluctance used to upset him, making Dan feel as though Phil didn't trust him enough with his most intimate desires, but he's come to realize that it's nothing to do with trust.It's just Phil. Dan has learned to accept that Phil would rather stage elaborate ways to show Dan what he wants instead of speaking the words out loud.

“Did I like it?” he asks incredulously. “Phil, I just pulled you down the bed and ravished you. What do you think?”

“Ravished Dan, really? Have you been reading romance novels again? Will I be swooning at the sight of your throbbing manhood next?”

“Shut up you little shit! That was one time!” Dan's voice is shrill with mock outrage as he gives Phil's hair a gentle tug. “As for the video, yes, I liked it. Is that something you want to try?”

Phil squirms a bit before answering, “It's sexy. And there's like, so many different things we could use and I dunno, maybe it's stupid...” His voice is getting that slightly anxious note to it, slightly breathy and rushed and uncertain, that comes when he's worried about Dan's reaction to something he suggests.

He rubs Phil's arm now in an attempt to soothe, then tugs him closer. “It's not stupid, it's hot. And it's a yes,” he murmurs, running his fingers down Phil's back. He smiles at Phil's shiver and kisses the top of his head. “Now let's get some sleep.”

**

It's weeks later and they'd kept sneaking heated glances at each all through dinner, the anticipation and desire building. Phil had all but pounced on Dan when he'd come into the flat earlier, plastering him up against the door in excitement. He'd covered his face with eager kisses before taking Dan's mouth in a hot, wet kiss.

“Phil, what the hell?” he laughed as Phil pulled away to press more kisses on to Dan's face. He took in the flush covering Phil's cheeks, the heated sparkle in his eyes, and felt an answering twinge of lust.  
“mmm, did the rest of your things come in then?” he asked, looping his arms around his neck. Phil had ordered a few things online but refused to tell him what they were, wanting Dan to be surprised.

Phil ran his hand down Dan's body and stopped just under the waistband of his pants, long fingers grazing the skin there. Those fingers slide over his skin, back and forth, while he looked into Dan's eyes. “Yeah, in today's post. Now we're ready.” He dipped his fingers a little lower, ghosting his fingers over the course, springy curls there before pulling his hand back and moving away.“But first...dinner.”

Dan groaned and let his head fall back against the wall. “You're a fucking tease, Philip Lester.” But Phil was gone, having already moved into the kitchen, the sound of his laughter ringing out.

**

Now it's Dan stretched out on the bed, blindfolded and shirtless, with Phil kneeling above him. He's nuzzling into Dan's neck, teeth scraping gently over the flesh there while his agile fingers work at Dan's jeans. He can feel Phil slip the button loose before tugging on the zip, sliding it down slowly while he brushes those fingers against his crotch. It makes him gasp, the almost-touch catching him by surprise.

It's quiet in the room, deliberately so, with nothing but the white noise machine whirring in the background. The stillness and the blindfold have Dan feeling edgy and hypersensitive, attuned to every move Phil makes. It makes everything seem more focused, more intense.

Phil has his pants off now, and Dan can hear them hit the floor. The bed jostles a bit as he moves around then Phil's lips are at his ear, nipping at the lobe. His tongue plays with the hoop there before moving on the trace the shell of his ear, the sweet heat of his breath causing goosebumps to rise along his arms. He's pressing kisses along Dan's jaw, stopping to nibble at the rosy patch on his cheek, before continuing to his lips.

Phil takes his mouth with a gentle determination, kissing him soft and deep. The usual sharp urgency of lust has given way for something dreamy that thickens the air, making their movements languid and slow. Dan feels himself going pliant as he sinks into the mattress, Phil making his way down his body. His slender hands are stroking over him, caressing his chest and arms before he sits back and pulls away.  
“Ready?”

Phil's whisper falls loud in the stillness, making Dan jerk with surprise. It doesn't feel right to break the silence so he nods his head in affirmation, the anticipation building. He's not bound in any way yet he's reluctant to move. So he waits, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead.

Something tickles his ear, soft and light. He turns his head slightly only to have it move down his neck, tracing over his throat and collarbones.

“Can you guess what it is?” Phil asked as he sweeps it slowly over the skin of Dan's chest before brushing it over his nipples. He keeps flicking and circling, keeping the pressure light and teasing until Dan is arching his back in an attempt to get more.

“mmm, is it a feather?” He wiggles a bit as Phil drags it down his side before he dips it into his bellybutton.

Phil hums as he presses his lips to Dan's neck, soft and sweet, before parting his lips to let his teeth dimple the flesh there. Dan knows what's coming, and he sucks in his breath as Phil bites down, hard enough for Dan to enjoy without breaking the skin.

“Again, do it again. Oh!-”

He chokes out a quiet moan as Phil moves his mouth down to the meaty part of his shoulder and bites, harder this time, hard enough to leave the indent of his teeth behind. He kisses the bite mark before moving down Dan's body. He's dragging the feather over his stomach now in long, smooth strokes before trailing it down his thighs, closer and closer to where he wants it.

Dan holds his breath in anticipation, waiting to feel the teasing stroke of the feather, only to have it burst from his mouth in a sharp gasp as Phil's mouth slips over the head of his cock. He's brushing the feather over Dan's balls as his busy mouth takes him in, lips tight as he sucks.

“Phil, oh god you're so good, your mouth is so good” His hands are in Phil's hair now, tugging on the silky strands as he tries to anchor himself. The sharp pain has Phil moaning around his mouthful of cock, his nose buried in the curls at the base of Dan's dick and he's lost to the feeling of Phil's mouth and the feather that's constantly brushing his balls, teasing touches that shove him closer to the edge.

He's thrusting softly, pushing deep as he fucks up into Phil's mouth. He loves this, loves feeling himself at the back of Phil's throat, knows that Phil loves it too. Phil's moans have him too close to the edge so he pushes now at his head, gasping out warning.

“Wait, wait!”

Phil pulls off immediately and grabs Dan's hand, threading their fingers together. The bed jostles with his movements and suddenly his other hand is stroking Dan's cheek, cupping it as he rubs his thumb over his bottom lip.

“Babe? Are you ok, do you want to stop?” His voice is raspy, his throat hoarse from being fucked and Jesus Christ it's so sexy.

Dan shakes his head frantically. “No! I just need a minute. Goddamn Phil, your mouth!” he sighed, turning his head into Phil's hand. Phil's thumb is resting on Dan's bottom lip, so Dan opens, taking that thumb in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it before sucking, listening to Phil's breathing quicken before Phil replaces his thumb with his mouth. Then they're kissing deep and wet, his big hands cupping Dan's face before pulling off with a series of soft, gentle kisses.

Dan sighs as Phil moves back, feeling more in control of himself now. He feels Phil moves back and off of the bed and he lifts his head.

“Phil?”

“I'm here. Just taking my pants off.”

And now he can hear the rustle of clothes and imagines Phil sliding those long legs out of his tight, red Calvin's. He almost lifts the blindfold a bit, just to sneak a peek, but he can hear Phil moving again before he settles back onto the bed next to Dan.

“Are you ready for more?” Phil asked, running his fingers through Dan's hair before sliding them over his ears. Phil loves his ears and can't resist leaning down to nip at a lobe. “I've got something special for you.”

Dan's breath is coming quicker now as Phil nibbles at him like he's a treat. “Yes, I'm ready.”

“Mmmm” He's kissing down Dan's chest now before sliding his lips over a nipple. Phil has a definite nipple kink and loves indulging in it, licking and sucking and biting until it's hard and throbbing. “Alright beautiful, here we go.”

He almost asks what's coming and then he feels something brushing his nipple, surrounding it until it closes with a firm squeeze. His back arches off the bed in shocked pleasure before settling back under Phil, his mouth busy at his other nipple. The other clamp goes on and now Dan can feel the chain that runs between them, a cool weight against his chest.

“Dan, how does it feel? Is it too much?” Phil asked. They'd talked about getting clamps before, loving the idea and the look of them. Now, Phil has him blindfolded and clamped and Dan's addicted to the feeling, his cock throbbing along with his nipples.

“N-no, not too much.” Dan stutters out, his hands coming up to feel the clamps. He runs his fingers over the chain and gives a tiny tug, gasping when the sensation gathering in his nipples intensifies. It's just this side of painful and he loves it.

“Jesus Dan, you're gonna kill me. You're so fucking sexy.” His voice is deep and strained as he slides his hand down over Dan's stomach and grabs his dick, running his fingers through the pre-come beading at the tip. “Now drop your hands.”

Dan lets his hands fall back to the bed and concentrates on the feeling of Phil's hand working his cock. Phil's grip is loose, gently ghosting over his length, and the contrast between the tight clamps and the barely there squeeze of Phil's fist is driving him crazy.

“Phil,” he moans in complaint. “Please!” He pumps his hips up in an attempt to get more, desperate to feel Phil's firm grip, and whines when he doesn't get it. He bares his teeth in a snarl when he hears Phil laugh. “You absolute fucking shi—ah!”

Phil's fist has closed around his cock, hard and tight. He's not moving, and Dan's just about to pump his hips again when suddenly one of the clamps is removed, blood rushing back into the compressed nipple. It forces a squeal from his mouth as Phil licks the hypersensitive flesh before blowing on it. Before he can say a word, Phil is releasing the other clamp.

“ah ah ah!” Dan pants, twisting and writhing at the overwhelming sensation. He loves it, and he hates it, and as Phil moves to the other nipple to kiss and nuzzle, he knows he would have come if it hadn't been for the tight grip on his cock.

“Phil, now. Please now,” he cries out, desperate and needy.

Phil's mouth is on his now, kissing him soft and sweet. He can feel Phil climbing over him, straddling his thighs as he slides his cock against Dan's. Phil's breathing in heavy pants, groaning as he ruts against Dan before he stills his hips.

“Alright beautiful, last surprise” Phil gasps out, nearly breathless with want. “Ready?”

“Yes, yes!”

He hears a quiet click then a slick hand is gripping his cock once again, the movement made easy by the thick lube. It's cool and as Phil pumps him slow and easy it gets colder, the tingling sensation stronger than anything they've ever used. It's intense, and Dan's lost in it, unable to control the motion of his hips.

He's so focused on his dick that he doesn't notice Phil lining himself up until the tip of his cock is pressing into his tight heat, Phil moving to take him in. They both gasp as Phil sinks down onto Dan's cock, smooth and slow. The heat of Phil's body and the increasing tingle of the lube sends Dan spiraling dangerously close to orgasm already, his balls drawing up tight with pleasure.

Suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to see, Dan rips off the blindfold and looks up into Phil's face. His eyes are closed and his face is flushed, head tipped back as he rides Dan hard and fast. He's gasping and moaning and Dan's never seen anything sexier in his life. As if sensing eyes on him Phil lifts his head and opens his eyes, staring into Dan's. His blue eyes are dark now with desire and he reaches his hands out, waiting for Dan to take his. They're palm to palm, fingers entwined now as Dan plants his feet on the bed and bends his knees, allowing him to thrust up into Phil with more force.

It's hot and desperate, both of them chasing orgasm now. Dan can feel it building and when Phil bites his plush bottom lip before letting out a throaty moan, he comes.

“Oh fuck! Phil, Phil oh-” His hips stutter as he comes deep inside that tight heat, his every thought consumed by the man riding him brainless. He's reduced to ragged gasps as he comes down, eyes flying open when he feels Phil still above him.

Phil is flushed and hard and waiting. He takes their joined hands and brings them to his cock, sliding it between their palms. He's throbbing and when Dan tightens his grip, he gasps. Phil fucks up into that tight circle, his hips moving sinuously as he works toward his climax. Dan's softened cock has slipped free of Phil's ass, and he can feel his own come dripping down over his balls. It should be filthy but he loves it, loves the mess they make together.

“Dan Dan Dan” Phil chants breathlessly as his body tenses. He comes over their joined hands and onto Dan's stomach before his body goes boneless and he collapses against him. They're sweaty and covered in come but as they lay there Dan couldn't be happier. He nuzzles into Phil's damp hair, squeezing him to his chest and just breathes him in. He feels Phil shiver then lift his head, taking his mouth in a soft kiss.

“So, um, did you like it?” Phil asked, not quite looking him in the eye.

Dan's not sure how this man can fuck his brains out like a champ, then be too bashful to talk about it afterward, but it makes him nearly giddy with affection. He huffs out a laugh as he squeezes him once again.

“You wonderful idiot. Yes, I liked it!” He lets his voice get dramatic, knowing it will make Phil laugh and forget some of his bashfulness.“You're a sex god, Phil. It was so good I may never have sex again!”

“Shut up” Phil laughs, shoving at his shoulder.“Come on, let's go shower. We're gross.”

“Excuse me, but I'm the one covered in come. Your fault, mate”

Phil's face goes pink before he sniffs in faked outrage, turning toward the bath to start the shower while Dan lays on the bed smiling like an idiot.

“Christ, I can't wait to see what you leave up on my laptop next,” he calls out with a laugh, before climbing out to join Phil under the hot water.

Whatever it is, he has no doubt he'll love it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I may not always reply to comments but I do read and appreciate every single one!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr, stop by and say hello!  
> capriciouscrab.tumblr.com


End file.
